


absolutely soaking wet

by justdk



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Adam and Ronan get caught in a sudden thunderstorm and take refuge in the BMW...





	absolutely soaking wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018, Day 6: Thunderstorms. Thank you to egglorru for being a fantastic beta reader – you are amazing! The title for this is taken from the totally awesome song It’s Raining Men by The Weather Girls (go watch the video, you won’t regret it!)

The storm broke while they were in the back fields. The low grey clouds emptied, rain pouring down in heavy white sheets, and thunder rumbled, echoing back from the mountains, the sound titanic.

They were drenched in a matter of moments, gasping as the cold rain pounded on their bare heads and across their shoulders and backs, turning T-shirts sopping and jeans into heavy, mud-spackled weights.

Out here there was no shelter but the distant trees or the BMW. A bright flash of lightning eliminated the option of hiding in the forest.

Ronan grabbed Adam’s wrist, palm slipping over slick skin, and together they raced to the car, laughing and tripping, nearly falling over as the dirt track turned to mud.

Shoes, jeans, and shirts were stripped off and left in the grass. There was a hectic scramble to get into the backseat. Elbows and knees were jostled and bruised; Ronan knocked his head against the door and swore loudly.

They ended up in a wet, giggling tangle sprawled on the backseat, Adam pinned beneath Ronan. The space had not been designed to accommodate two young men, both of more than average height, at least not when they were trying to stretch out horizontally.

The rain continued to fall, crashing down on the car with a sound like a waterfall. Nothing was visible through the windows.

Adam scooted back, wet skin sticking unpleasantly to the leather seats. Ronan moved with him, rising up to give Adam room to get settled.

The car was warm from the summer heat, the air stifled and close. Cool water dripped from their bodies, seeping into the seats. Adam’s laughter faded as he looked up into Ronan’s beautiful face; sometimes Ronan Lynch struck him speechless, making his chest tight with want. Adam touched the side of Ronan’s face, brushing the rain from his skin. Ronan turned his head to the side and kissed Adam’s palm.

It was perfect. It was not enough. Ronan shuddered when Adam wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, his hands skimming Ronan’s back, moving to tug at the waistband of his briefs.

Ronan’s mouth found Adam’s, their lips coming together warm and wet and ravenous. Thighs and hips slid together. Ronan placed his hand on Adam’s chest, felt his heart kicking hard against his palm. He moved his hand farther down, pressing against Adam’s stomach and then between his legs. Adam moaned softly and ground up against the heel of Ronan’s hand. He clutched at Ronan’s lower back, his short fingernails digging into his skin and leaving dull red marks.

“Ronan…” Adam’s voice was rough and needy. Ronan rubbed his palm harder against Adam, making him groan. “Stop teasin’,” Adam complained.

Ronan kissed his lips, his throat, before moving away, making Adam whine. “I’m not,” Ronan answered. He sat up, half kneeling between Adam’s legs, and worked off his briefs, which clung to him like a second skin. Adam’s hungry eyes watched, darkening with desire. He pulled down his boxers, too, squirming and tugging them around his thighs. Ronan chuckled and helped him get them all the way off, dropping them on the floor next to his briefs.

Adam sighed as Ronan settled against him; skin sliding against skin, warmth building up between them again. He reached between their bodies, halting the roll of Ronan’s hips, and took both their cocks in his hand, slowly stroking up and down.

Ronan gasped, his body curving over Adam’s. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed tight, mouths open as their breaths hitched. Adam squeezed tighter and Ronan swore.

“Slow down,” Ronan begged. He curled one arm next to Adam’s face, his fingers winding into his wet hair. Adam twisted his wrist and Ronan bucked in his grasp, his cry muffled as he pressed his mouth to Adam’s shoulder. “Please…” Ronan’s breath came in shallow pants. He pushed up so he could look into Adam’s eyes. “Adam… I want you in me.” His cheeks flushed with the confession but he didn’t look away. Adam stared back, lips parted, his chest rising and falling.

“I’ll slow down,” Adam replied, voice thick, “if you hurry up.”

Ronan smirked and leaned over to reach into the pocket behind the passenger’s seat, retrieving a partially used tube of lubricant. Ronan thumbed the bottle open and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.

“I could…” Adam offered hopefully but Ronan shook his head.

“Keep doing what you’re doing, Parrish,” Ronan said. “I got this.”

Ronan’s body stretched over Adam’s. He reached behind his back and pushed a slick finger inside. Adam felt Ronan shudder and placed his hand on the back of Ronan’s neck, guiding him down for a kiss. Ronan kissed back absently, soft noises of pleasure spilling from him as he worked himself open.

Adam’s cock pulsed in his hand, his arousal even more acute as he listened to Ronan and felt Ronan’s small, uncontrollable jerky thrusts. The car felt humid already and smelled musky and close. The leather creaked under them, joining the patter of the rain and the growl of the thunder in a muted soundtrack to accompany their lovemaking.

Adam’s strokes slowed, becoming teasing sensations: his palm leisurely dragging against Ronan’s cock, rubbing his thumb in gentle circular patterns over the head. He kept a grip on Ronan’s neck, scratched his nails against Ronan’s rough scalp. Ronan hissed softly, tilting his head back and exposing his throat. He bit his lower lip, teeth digging in.

“You good?” Adam asked softly.

“Ah!” Ronan jerked in Adam’s hand. “Mmm. Yeah… I’m… ah…  I think I’m ready.”

“Lemme check.” Adam scraped his fingers down Ronan’s spine, over the curve of his ass, feeling for where Ronan’s two fingers were buried inside. Ronan jolted, body arching as Adam worked in one of his fingers, sliding it along Ronan’s, giving a few minute thrusts. “Mmm,” Adam sighed in agreement. “You’re ready for me.”

Ronan let out a broken laugh. He shook a little as they withdrew their fingers. Adam picked up the lube and squeezed some into his palm, smearing it liberally over both his dick and Ronan’s. Ronan squirmed at the feeling. He heart thundered in his chest, almost as loud as the peals of thunder rolling through the valley. He couldn’t take his eyes off Adam: his tanned skin dripping with sweat and rain, his lips bruised red from kisses, his eyes… his eyes drank in Ronan with the same look of adoration and it made Ronan _hurt_.

They moved into position with the ease of familiarity, only a little awkward due to the constraints of the backseat. Adam’s hands held onto Ronan’s hips, helping to guide him down. Ronan inhaled sharply and braced his palms on Adam’s chest before gradually sinking onto Adam’s cock, his thighs quivering.

“Damn, Ronan,” Adam groaned as he was encased in Ronan’s tight heat. “You feel amazing.”

Ronan kept still for a moment, breathing, his fingers twitching against Adam’s skin. He burned and ached and felt so good and full that it made him want to fall apart inside.

Lightning streaked across the sky, bringing a shock of illumination into the dim car. They both felt the charge pass through them, memories spilling over, and magic singing through their blood.

Dreamer and Magician stared into each other’s eyes and for that instant – their eyes locked and bodies joined together – their thoughts intertwined. Promises and prayers looped between them, rising into the storm like an offering.

The light faded and Ronan finally moved, pulling back to plunge down, riding Adam with a surety and confidence that Adam loved more than anything. It was an easy pace, Ronan drawing it out as much as possible. Adam let him, murmuring praise to match Ronan’s breathy curses.

Eventually Ronan started moving with more urgency and Adam responded in kind, bucking his hips up to match each of Ronan’s thrusts. Ronan cried out, his fingers digging into Adam’s ribs. Ronan didn’t slow down and Adam took that as encouragement to continue. He could feel his release building up, coaxed by the sight of Ronan vigorously fucking himself down onto Adam’s cock, sweat beading on his neck and chest, his hard cock smacking against his stomach with each motion.

“Adam!” Ronan cried, like Adam was his last hope at salvation. His arms were braced behind him on Adam’s thighs and he squeezed tight as he pushed down, trying to work Adam deeper inside.

Adam wrapped his fingers around Ronan’s wrists, feeling the rapid beat of his pulse. “What do you need?” Adam asked. He sounded more in control than he was, teetering on the edge.

“I need you…” Ronan’s dark blue eyes flashed. He swallowed hard and tried again. “Kiss me.”

Adam smiled fiercely and sat up, gathering Ronan close. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders. Their chests pressed together with each of their labored breaths. Adam cupped the back of Ronan’s neck and kissed him.

It was overwhelming: tongues sliding together, lips brushing, tasting each other, feeling hands on skin, their bodies meeting in every possible way.

Adam shuddered, wanting to find his release in Ronan, wanting to feel Ronan climax while he was still inside. He broke their kiss and eased Ronan back onto the seat, spreading his legs wide, hoisting his left leg over his shoulder.

Ronan’s breath came in harsh pants. He reached for his aching cock only to have Adam stop him.

“Soon,” Adam promised.

Ronan’s hips were canted up as Adam knelt on the seat, his lovely hands holding onto Ronan’s thighs. His face was creased in concentration and Ronan held his breath, dizzy with need and anticipation.

“Ready?” Adam asked. His smile was a challenge that Ronan was happy to rise to.

“God, yes.” He held tight to anything he could, his heart surging.

Adam thrust in hard, pounding deeper than Ronan had been able to achieve. Ronan swore loudly, his body alight, tingling all the way to the soles of his feet. Pleasure washed through him, as overpowering and inexorable as the storm.

Thunder cracked outside and the car seemed to shake, or maybe that was just them, rocking together until it seemed like the whole world must be vibrating.

Adam squeezed Ronan’s leg and hip as he snapped his hips forward, pushing as far into Ronan as he could get, drinking up Ronan’s hoarse cries, the love drunk look on his face. He wasn’t going to last much longer but that was alright.

“I’m sorry about the seats,” Adam said. He took Ronan in his hand once again, stroking briskly while Ronan writhed beneath him, speaking in Latin and English and wordless exclamations. Adam synched his strokes to his thrusts, feeling the tension in Ronan reach a razor sharp edge before he came, spilling over Adam’s hand, tightening around him, yelling Adam’s name.

Adam groaned, feeling Ronan spasm around him. It made him breathless, made him explode with sensory overload, intoxicating bliss. His orgasm ripped through him, wringing him out, leaving him weak and shuddering, deliciously empty and sated.

He carefully pulled out of Ronan and sank down next to him on the seat. It was too crowded for both them, even with their bodies spooned together. Too crowded and too hot but neither of them moved away.

Ronan reached for Adam’s hand and made a slight noise when he encountered sticky, semen-coated fingers. Adam laughed tiredly.

“Only you would find that gross right now,” Adam commented.

“Not gross,” Ronan muttered. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

The rain drummed on the car, the storm gentled to a shower. Adam listened for thunder but all he could hear was the steady beat of Ronan’s heart from where his good ear rested on Ronan’s chest.

“Well,” Adam said, “sounds like the storm’s over.” He nudged Ronan with his elbow. “We could always rinse and repeat.”

Ronan snorted. “Sure, sure. At least the outside of the car is clean. The inside…” He eyed the wet, sticky seat and shuddered.

“Worth it,” Adam said, smiling contentedly. On second thought, a shower could wait.

Ronan kissed his forehead. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
